leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:PokéSilverShipping
PokéSilverShipping (Japanese: サトコト SatoKoto) is a belief of a romantic relationship between and . The name of the shipping is likely to be derived from the fact that is the female playable character of . It was formerly one-sided canon on Lyra's side, until she developed feelings for Khoury. The basis Ash and Lyra first met in An Egg Scramble!, in which Lyra's Marill was found stuck between two buildings by and . At the end of the episode, Lyra and her friend Khoury decided to join Ash's group as the former wanted to watch the upcoming Contest that would be participating in. In the next episode, she commented on Ash's bravery and expresses her wish that Khoury acted similarly, implying that she has an interest in Ash. She even went as far as to ask Dawn if Ash was her boyfriend, then attempted to pair her with Khoury in A Rivalry to Gible On!. This could show that Lyra tried to make sure that Ash was available. Evidence Lyra's hints *''An Egg Scramble!'' :*When Ash asks, pleasantly surprised, "Are you from Johto?", Lyra confirms his assumption and proceeds to say, "Hey, that reminds me, I've got something cool to show you!" It should be noted that Lyra typically refers to the group with collective nouns such as 'you all' and 'these guys'. Thus, this abrupt change can be interpreted two ways: either she is directing the statement at Ash, or she is using 'you' as a collective noun. ::If she is directing the statement at Ash, it suggests that she has taken a special interest to him, as she does not include the others in the offer to show them the festival. :*Lyra admires Ash's courage and tells Khoury that he should be more like him. :*When Ash says, "You can thank Lyra for that (everyone being safe)", she smiles in acknowledgement. *''Gone With the Windworks!'' :*While waiting to be rescued, Lyra wonders who she would most like to marry out of Ash, Khoury, and . Lyra believes that Ash is the best candidate and then asks if she and Ash are a couple. This event can be interpreted two ways. Either she supports Ash and Dawn as a couple or she has a romantic interest in Ash and wonders if he has a girlfriend or not. :*Lyra scolds Khoury to be more like Ash :*When Ash hurts his wrists from trying to open a sealed door with a crowbar, Lyra becomes very concerned. After finding out he is ok, Lyra praises Ash as "the best". *''A Rivalry to Gible On!'' :*Lyra attempts to pair Dawn and Khoury together as a couple. In a way, this action can be seen as trying to ensure that Ash is 'available'. It can also been perceived as the fear or worry that Dawn and Ash would become a couple. :*Lyra try to help Ash catch Gible and tells Dawn to stay with Khoury. Ash's hints *''An Egg Scramble!'' :*Even though Ash expresses concern toward Dawn during her battle with Lyra, after she wins, he is the only one not cheering or commenting on her battle. This could show that instead of rejoicing at the fact that Dawn, he chose to recognize Lyra's loss. :*When Khoury's father says that he is relieved that everyone is safe, Ash immediately replies, "You can thank Lyra for that!" This shows that he wants to acknowledge her effort instead of thanking the older man for his concern. *''A Rivalry to Gible On!'' :*Ash decides to go with Lyra to search for the Gible instead of going with Dawn. This implies that he prefers searching with Lyra to searching with Dawn, whom he has known for much longer, or just wants to ensure her safety. :*Ash yells out Lyra's name with great concern after she falls to the ground after the rock she was standing on was destroyed by Gible. Similarities *Both own or have owned a . *Both have obtained two of the same badges from the Johto region: the and the . *Both have or have had a male traveling companion from their home region accompanying them on their respective journeys. *Both are based off in-game player characters, and Lyra, respectively.